Las cadenas del amor
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Yuu siempre ha tenido la misma pesadilla: su mejor amigo fallece frente a él sin que pueda ayudarle. Aquel día, cuando despierta sobre la espalda de un agotado Mika, se da cuenta de que la felicidad aún puede regresar a ellos, que tienen la posibilidad de empezar de cero pero… Mika ya está demasiado cansado para continuar con su lucha. Tan sólo ver que Yuu está a salvo, es suficien


Capítulo 1: Las cadenas del amor.

\- Yuu – escuchaba el agotado chico una suave y angelical voz que le llamaba – Vamos, Yuu, despierta – volvió a escuchar el moreno abriendo con gran lentitud sus profundos ojos verdes.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado, apenas podía moverse y su estómago rugía con fuerza debido al hambre, pero frente a él, el sonriente e iluminado rostro de Mika gracias a esa débil vela que luchaba por no apagarse, le hizo reconfortarse al instante, incorporándose sutilmente para embelesarse y perderse en aquel profundo azul de los ojos del rubio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mika? – preguntó bostezando, frotándose los ojos para deshacerse del cansancio.

\- Te he traído algo para comer – sonrió Mika.

\- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó.

\- Eso no importa, vamos, come.

Todo lo que había en aquella bandeja tenía muy buena pinta, una comida exquisita que el "ganado" como ellos jamás podrían disfrutar. Tan sólo eran unos niños que donaban su sangre a cambio de mantenerse con vida. Yuu miró al resto de sus hermanos dormir pero cuando fue a preguntar por ellos, Mika le respondió con su cálida sonrisa que ellos ya habían comido, sólo faltaba él. Con una sonrisa, cogió la cuchara para empezar a comer ese delicioso guiso, pero se detuvo al observar la venda en el cuello de su amigo. Por un momento, supo cómo había conseguido todo aquello.

Los ojos de Yuu siempre habían sido muy expresivos y Mika pudo ver en ellos la duda y la incertidumbre que se había generado en él. Supo lo que pensaba, lo aterrado y lo enfadado que estaba con él por haber hecho algo como aquello, por donar su sangre a uno de esos nobles vendiéndose por comida, vendiéndose él y sacrificándose para que el resto de su familia tuviera algo que llevarse a la boca.

\- No lo quiero – dijo Yuu enfadado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras apartaba el cuenco de él.

\- Por favor, Yuu, come. Estás muy débil.

\- No quiero nada que venga de ellos – gritó enfadado – no quiero nada por lo que tengas que sacrificarte tú.

\- Es la única manera de sobrevivir. No me cuesta nada. A ese noble le gusta mi sangre y así puedo ser útil. Ahora come y luego te contaré la idea que tengo para escapar de aquí.

Yuu miró fijamente aquellos ojos azules llenos de confianza, de esperanza. Se dejó llevar por su sonrisa, siempre radiante y dispuesta a animar a quien fuera con ella. Estaba enamorado de Mika Hyakuya pero en aquel momento… siendo un crío, ni siquiera se había percatado aún de que esos sentimientos eran tan poderosos.

Estaba comiendo cuando Yuu se percató de algo, aquello no era real. En el espejo frente a él veía a un chico de dieciséis años, hecho y derecho comiendo aquel delicioso plato que le había traído Mika con tan sólo doce años.

\- Esto no es real – susurró – sólo es un sueño, sí… es un sueño – se repitió a sí mismo perdiéndose nuevamente en la sonrisa de Mika, viendo cómo aquel vampiro se colocaba tras su amigo dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón con su mano – Nooooo – gritó Yuu justo cuando se incorporaba en la cama.

Sudaba y su respiración estaba acelerada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos recordando cómo aquel ser despreciable había mutilado a su amigo, cómo cortó su brazo, cómo lo lanzó al suelo como si fuera un vil muñeco de trapo al que podía ultrajar y romper cuando él quisiera. Lloró como nunca antes, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo, sintiéndose culpable por haber sido inútil, por haber sido un maldito cobarde que le abandonó a su suerte, abandonó a toda su familia. Aún podía escuchar cómo Mika le gritaba que se fuera sin él, que él ya estaba muerto.

Shinoa fue la primera en entrar por la habitación abrazando a un tenso y mortificado Yuu que gritaba asustado el nombre de su amigo, que se maldecía él mismo por haberle abandonado a su suerte, por haberle dejado morir frente a sus ojos. Aquello jamás se lo perdonaría, Mika siempre estaba en sus sueños, mostrando su radiante sonrisa y aquellos hipnóticos ojos que tenía.

\- Está muerto – gritaba Yuu fuera de sí – está muerto y es mi culpa, no debí dejarle ir, no debimos escaparnos – seguía gritando asustado mirándose las manos con culpabilidad, como si en ellas viera la sangre de su amigo, pero Shinoa cogió sus temblorosas manos tratando de detener el temblor.

\- Todo está bien, Yuu, estás a salvo.

\- Él está muerto – repetía – está muerto por mi culpa, porque yo quería que nos fuéramos, yo no quería seguir allí siendo "_ganado_" para esos monstruos. Él… él ha muerto. No debí convencerle de hacer ese estúpido plan – se quejaba sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

Shinoa no sabía qué contestarle, tan sólo le abrazó en un intento desesperado por consolarle, pero Yuu se movió con brusquedad apartándose del cálido abrazo de su compañera y levantándose de la cama para salir corriendo de allí.

Toda la academia estaba a oscuras, los estudiantes dormían al igual que los profesores y sólo uno permanecía despierto gracias al insomnio que noche tras noche, le perseguía. El teniente coronel, Guren Ichinose. La escena que había presenciado no era la primera vez que la observaba en silencio desde la penumbra de su despacho al fondo del pasillo. Eran muy conocidas entre los oficiales las continuas pesadillas de su compañero Yuichiro Hyakuya, aunque nunca le había visto tan alterado como aquella vez, corriendo desorientado por los pasillos, chocándose contra alguna pared hasta caer al suelo llorando sin poder detenerse.

Aunque vio a Shinoa alarmada y preocupada tratar de llegar a él para ayudarle, fue el mismo Guren quien la mandó de vuelta a su cuarto comentándole que él se ocuparía de aquel infortunio que había desvelado a la mitad de la residencia. Shinoa no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a su Teniente coronel y marcharse a su cuarto de inmediato. Al día siguiente tenían una importante misión contra los vampiros de uno de los pueblos al norte de su posición actual.

Guren se agachó frente a Yuu cogiendo con rudeza su brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. No consiguió mucho, excepto enderezarlo levemente y dejarle sentado bajo el marco de una gran ventana por donde se colaba la luz que la luna reflejaba.

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? – preguntó Guren sentándose a su lado y apoyando la espalda también contra la pared bajo la ventana, ocultándose junto a Yuu de aquella luz – deberías olvidarlo. El pasado no le hace bien a nadie.

\- No puedo olvidarle, él era… mi hermano – dijo sollozando – y fue mi culpa, él me salvó, estoy aquí gracias a él. ¿Cómo voy a pagarle eso?

El sonido de la cabeza de Yuu golpeando contra la pared de atrás atrajo la atención de Guren. Ese chico sufría por dentro, llevaba una gran carga que su mejor amigo había dejado en él, le invadía la culpabilidad y algo mucho más importante que ni Yuu se había dado cuenta aún pese a sus dieciséis años, pero que no pasó desapercibido para Guren, ese chico que murió era demasiado importante para Yuu, sus sentimientos por él jamás dejarían que descansase, le había amado como a nadie en su vida y lo había perdido a manos de los seres más despreciables de aquel infernal y devastado mundo.

\- Matando al mayor número de esos hijos de perra que puedas – le aclaró Guren sacando de su bolsillo una petaca para beber de ella.

\- No puedo sacarme su sonrisa de la cabeza – sollozó de nuevo – siempre sonreía, siempre me animaba y endulzaba a todo el mundo con sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce con todo el infierno que vivió? Ni siquiera sus padres le querían. Debí salvarle, era mi hermano.

\- Deberías tratar de descansar un poco, Yuu. Mañana tenemos una misión importante.

Guren se levantó sin nada más que añadir, ayudando a Yuu a ponerse en pie y conducirle de nuevo a su dormitorio. Sabía que seguramente ese chico no volvería a conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero al menos, lo tendría tranquilo en su habitación sin molestar a nadie más. Al día siguiente, todo su escuadrón partió en un lento caminar, un tenso silencio y unas dudosas miradas puestas en Yuu, hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Su vida nunca había sido fácil, pero su sonrisa había cautivado, conmovido y dado esperanzas a infinidad de personas, incluida a Yuu. ¿Qué pensaría ahora Yuu si supiera que seguía vivo? ¿Qué pensaría si se enterase que aquella sonrisa que una vez fue tan característica en él, había desaparecido por completo? Él ya no era un humano, tan sólo un asqueroso y repulsivo vampiro.

Todo el amor que una vez sintió por Yuu y que tan feliz le hacía, ahora sólo le causaba dolor y tristeza. Sabía de sobra que, aunque encontrase a Yuu, éste jamás le miraría una vez más con los ojos con los que una vez le observó. La dulzura desaparecería de ellos, aquel instinto de protección no volvería jamás, sólo sentiría por él odio, rencor y asco, porque ahora se había convertido en uno de esos seres que tanto odiaban ambos. Era un vampiro que actuaba en contra de los de su propia especie, en contra de su propia voluntad. Nunca quiso ser uno de ellos, pero aquí estaba.

\- ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí? – escuchó que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas mientras sus ojos azules miraban aquel oscuro cielo cargado de las más bellas estrellas.

\- Nadie puede esconderse de usted – comentó Mika con cierto toque nostálgico.

\- Sigues pensando en ese chico, ¿verdad? – preguntó de nuevo la voz femenina de Krul – mañana muchos nobles partirán para enseñar a esos insectos el poderío de los vampiros. Me han dicho que querías unirte a ellos.

\- Has escuchado bien. No me necesita aquí, ¿verdad?

\- No, yo no.

Krul se acercó hasta el joven Mika elevando su barbilla unos milímetros para observar aquellos preciosos ojos azules que ningún vampiro tenía ni tendría jamás. Seguía rehusándose a ser un vampiro completo, se negaba a beber la sangre de los humanos y sólo saciaba su insaciable sed con la sangre noble de la misma Krul.

\- Esos ojos siempre me sorprenden, mi querido Mika, pero sabes que los prefiero rojos como la misma sangre.

\- No he cambiado de opinión – aclaró Mika desviando la mirada a otro lugar de la sala.

\- Tan testarudo como siempre, Mika – susurró muy cerca de sus labios – tú has sido mi mayor proyecto, un fiel servidor mío.

\- Sólo tu mascota – aclaró él.

\- No he visto que te quejes cuando bebes mi sangre, pero un día… ella… ya no te saciará más, esa sed que tienes se intensifica y acabarás bebiendo la sangre humana. Tus fuerzas se debilitan, ya debes sentirlo. Si sigues así, morirás, tarde o temprano dejarás este mundo, dejarás de existir.

\- No le temo a la muerte.

\- Sé que no, en su lugar… la deseas. Desde el primer día deseaste morir. Cuando te pregunté si querías vivir, tú negaste, nadie se había negado antes.

\- No debiste salvarme.

\- No querías convertirte en el monstruo que perseguiría tu amigo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, Mika, un día ellos te darán caza porque ya no eres un humano. Te he llenado algunos frascos con mi sangre para que tengas una pequeña reserva, pero como he dicho… no tardarás en necesitar la sangre humana si quieres seguir con vida.

Krul dejó los botes de cristal con su sangre apoyados en el pequeño peldaño de mármol frente a la ventana y se marchó de allí. Adoraba a su juguete, su mascota, pero a veces, debía dejarle correr libre, porque sentía que si veía la crueldad de los humanos, él volvería arrastrándose como el perro que era, empezaría a ansiarla y desearla cuando su sangre faltase, sólo era su pequeña mascota a quien cuidaba con mucho mimo y afecto, pero ese chico seguía pensando en su amigo, sólo en él y en salvarle.

Durante su viaje a la ciudad, Mika no pronunció palabra alguna, tan sólo pensaba en salvar a Yuu. De niños pensaba que siempre estarían juntos, que serían una gran familia, pero esos vampiros aniquilaron a todos y pese a que él trató de sacrificarse para que escapasen, el vampiro los mató uno a uno pero él… fue feliz por ver cómo Yuu conseguía marcharse, cómo trató de ayudarle y se preocupó por él hasta el último momento.

Miró su mano. Con aquella mano tuvo que empujar a Yuu lejos de él para que escapase, el muy idiota no quería irse sin él. Allí habrían muerto los dos si no llega a suplicarle, a empujarle para que se marchase sin él. Creyó que allí moriría él a manos de los vampiros, pero Krul no lo permitió, él sólo quería morir y no le dejaron. Le convirtieron en el peor de los monstruos.

La debilidad de su cuerpo continuaba aumentando, a cada día que pasaba, cada minuto… cada segundo… su cuerpo se marchitaba lentamente por la falta de alimento, pero se negaba a ser uno de ellos por completo, no quería seguir siendo un vampiro, tan sólo ver que Yuu estaba bien y poder morir en paz, con total tranquilidad sabiendo que al menos… pudo salvar a alguien.

Krul tenía razón, aquella sangre ya apenas le hacía efecto. Ver humanos frente a él se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, en una lucha por el autocontrol para evitar hacer alguna locura que no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

\- Sólo un poco más, tengo que aguantar un poco más – susurró mirando uno de los botes de cristal con la sangre de Krul – ya estoy muy cerca de ti, Yuu.

Reprimir sus ansias de sed era una de las cosas más complicadas que había realizado en su vida. Necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo y más, cuando la lucha comenzó y sus compañeros se divertían degollando uno a uno a esos humanos, humanos que él mismo detestaba por haber realizado aquellos experimentos en Yuu. Debía salvarle, tanto de vampiros como de humanos, pero a veces se preguntaba… si en algún lugar estaría realmente a salvo, porque él ya no estaría por mucho más tiempo caminando en aquel mundo para ayudarle.

En cuanto sintió la presencia de Yuu, no pudo evitar emocionarse. Los vampiros le habían quitado todo, su vida, su voluntad, sus sentimientos o al menos… eso creían. Aquel niño risueño ya no existía, en su lugar, habían dejado a un vampiro mucho más fuerte y decidido a salvar a Yuu de todo y de todos los que tratasen de hacerle daño.

"Amor", esa palabra para él ya no significaba nada. El corazón, si es que aún lo tenía, le dolía como nunca cuando su cabeza pensaba en todas las cosas horrendas que podían pasarle a su amigo. No sentía nada más que dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, el amor había desaparecido, su corazón estaba encadenado y esas emociones humanas jamás volverían a él. Quizá era mejor no volver junto a Yuu, que no viera el monstruo en que se había convertido, pero no podía evitarlo si con ello conseguía salvarle la vida.

La gran batalla por el dominio de la ciudad había iniciado y Mika aceleró el paso para ser de los primeros en llegar, necesitaba sacar a Yuu de todo aquello. Sus compañeros hablaban de cómo descuartizarían a todos los allí presentes y se divertían con sus ocurrencias, pero Mika, enfadado porque algo pudiera pasarle a Yuu, decidió traicionar a sus propios compañeros y matarlos él mismo. No dejó a ni uno con vida. Desde luego él no era un noble, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a esos enclenques.

Cuando llegó al campo donde estaban todos reunidos, se posicionó junto a Ferid, el séptimo fundador y el causante de su muerte, ese noble que rompía una y otra vez las normas y que de niño… le daba el alimento y todo lo que él quisiera a cambio de su sangre. Ahora ya no podía pedir su sangre, pero parecía tener incluso más control que antes sobre ese pobre chico que una vez, fue su ganado personal.

Los ojos de un agotado y entristecido Yuu se fijaron en Mikaela. Pensó que todo era un mal sueño, que los compañeros que él había perdido a manos de los vampiros en realidad estaban a salvo en sus habitaciones, porque Mika no podía estar allí, él había muerto, murió por su culpa, por su estúpido plan de huida.

\- M-Mika – susurraron sus labios en dirección al rubio.

\- Yuu – pronunció un desconcertado y asombrado Mika – por fin te encuentro – sonrió por primera vez en su aburrida vida de vampiro.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, Mika? – preguntó al verle con el uniforme de los vampiros – ¿Cómo…?

Yuu no pudo acabar la frase cuando sintió que alguien le empujaba, que alguien tiraba de él cogiéndolo con fuerza y alejándole de aquel campo de batalla. Estaba confuso, no entendía por qué Mika estaba allí, cómo podía estar vivo, no entendía por qué se lo llevaba.

\- ¿Qué haces, Mika? – preguntó – tengo que volver, mis compañeros están allí.

\- No puedes hacer nada por ellos. Tú tienes que vivir – susurró.

\- No sin mis compañeros – pronunció soltándose del agarre, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo al desequilibrarse.

\- No seas terco y ven conmigo – le insistió Mika.

\- Ya te perdí una vez a ti, Mika, no estoy dispuesto a perder a nadie más.

\- Todos estarán muertos en cuestión de segundos, pero puedo salvarte a ti.

\- Entonces moriré con ellos, Mika. Perdóname.

Yuu corrió en dirección contraria alejándose de Mika con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin había encontrado un alivio a su corazón, su amigo estaba vivo, estaba bien y se preocupaba por él, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en su condición. Debía volver, ayudar a sus amigos. Quizá Mika jamás le perdonase aquella sublevación frente a él, siempre habían sido grandes amigos, los mejores, pero no podía abandonar a sus nuevos amigos.

\- ¿Tan importantes son para ti, Yuu? Sólo son simples humanos – se quejó Mika para él mismo – son carnada para los míos, pero si para ti son importantes, entonces no me dejas más remedio que seguirte si así puedo salvarte – se dijo mirando la espalda de Yuu, viendo cómo corría de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Mika jamás dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera a Yuu, fue el amor de su vida, casi como su hermano, su mejor amigo y habría dado lo que fuera por él, ya estuvo a punto de dar su vida, de hecho… la dio. Su vida humana había desaparecido, lo sacrificó todo por salvarle y volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces si fuera necesario.

Para cuando los azules ojos de Mikaela consiguieron ver el campo de batalla, los amigos de Yuu estaban siendo masacrados uno a uno y supo en aquel instante, que él mismo tendría que intervenir para poder sacar al que una vez fue el amor de su vida sano y salvo de aquel problema en el que estaban. Resopló y apresuró el paso desenvainando su temida espada. Un gesto de dolor se reflejó en su hermoso y angelical rostro al sentir aquellas espinas clavándose en su brazo, regalándole a esa espada su sangre a cambio de fuerza y poder.

Sabía de sobra que su transformación estaba incompleta, que necesitaba beber sangre humana para ser todavía más fuerte, pero haber sido transformado por la tercera progenitora ya le hacía ser poderoso, más que muchos de los vampiros allí presentes. La espada tan sólo atravesó con sus espinas la mano, pero a medida que necesitaba cada vez más fuerza para llegar hasta Yuu y sus amigos, aquellas espinas iban avanzando por su brazo bebiendo cada vez más sangre.

Las heridas y los cortes que iba recibiendo de los otros vampiros en su paso hacia Yuu, tampoco le ayudaban, pero él continuó, porque nadie detendría su propósito. Yuu debía vivir y él le salvaría costase lo que costase. Su oído, más fino que cuando era un humano normal, corriente y débil, podía escuchar las gotas de su sangre caer al suelo, una tras otra, cada vez más continuas, cada vez con más heridas en su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de moverse con la vista fija en Yuu.

Observó con ira y preocupación la espada de Ferid ir hacia una de las compañeras de Yuu, esa tal Shinoa que parecía tener extraños sentimientos de amor hacia su amigo. No le importaba en absoluto lo que le ocurriera a esa muchacha, pero ver a Yuu tratar de ir hacia ella para ponerse en medio, hizo que Mika acelerase más, consiguiendo que las espinas llegasen a su hombro succionando gran cantidad de su sangre pero obteniendo a cambio, la velocidad que necesitó para meterse en medio y salvar a aquella chica.

Los ojos de Yuu se abrieron como nunca presos de la sorpresa y el terror al ver la espada de Ferid hundida en el pecho de Mika. Ni siquiera Ferid parecía contento con que el joven se hubiera interpuesto en su ataque, así que apartó la espada dejando que el cuerpo abatido y agotado de Mika se desplomase inevitablemente hacia el charco de sangre bajo sus pies. Ni siquiera sus rodillas llegaron a tocar el suelo cuando sintió que los brazos de Ferid lo sujetaban y le abrazaban contra su pecho evitando que siguiera cayendo.

\- ¿Por qué, Mika? – preguntó el hombre de extraña sonrisa.

\- Sabes por qué – fueron sus únicas palabras mientras escupía algo de sangre – no dejaré que le mates, no a él.

\- Una vez te pusiste en medio y vuelves a repetirlo. Eres un chico terco y cabezón – comentó Ferid – y yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi siervo favorito.

\- Ni siquiera puedes beber ya mi sangre – le sonrió Mika.

\- Y es una lástima, porque me encantaba la tuya – sonrió Ferid antes de sentir que alguien clavaba una espada en su costado.

\- Suéltale – le gritó Yuu observando aquellos lastimeros ojos de Mika – suéltale ahora.

Ferid sonrió como nunca antes había hecho. Parecía que a ese chico aún le importaba algo su antiguo amigo, aun así, los humanos le hacían gracia. Apartó la espada de Yuu dejando que su cuerpo sangrase por la herida y curándose prácticamente al instante.

\- Este chico no es de los tuyos – le abrió los ojos Ferid – mírale, ahora es uno de los nuestros.

\- No… él nunca será como vosotros.

\- Juraste matarnos a todos, ¿verdad? Mírale bien – dijo Ferid con su gran sonrisa deslizando sus dedos entre los labios de un Mika a punto de perder la conciencia, abriendo ligeramente aquellos labios para descubrir sus colmillos – es de los nuestros. Le salvamos de una muerte segura.

\- Una muerte que tú le diste – gritó aún enfadado Yuu – suéltale.

\- ¿O si no, qué? Este chico será muy complaciente conmigo, es mi siervo y la mascota de juegos de la tercera progenitora, nunca será para un simple y asqueroso humano.

\- Fue tu culpa que él muriera, tú lo mataste.

\- Una lástima, me gustaba su sangre y ahora no puedo beberla – sonrió – pero a cambio, me da otros placeres mucho más… carnales pero igual de placenteros y complacientes – sonrió Ferid dejando caer a Mika al suelo entre su propia sangre para evitar el ataque desesperado de la espada de Yuu.

Desde luego aquellas palabras habían desatado la furia que ese chico contenía en su interior, al gran demonio que raras veces salía y que no diferenciaba de amigos y enemigos. Ferid se defendió como pudo de aquel ser que a cada segundo, iba tomando mayor fuerza, iba tomando la forma de un auténtico demonio. Muchos vampiros de clase baja cayeron en aquel arrebato demoníaco, pero cuando su fuerza se agotó, Yuu se desplomó inconsciente dejando que la batalla continuase con sus compañeros.

Mika, respirando a duras penas y comprobando con sus propios ojos la maldad que los humanos habían engendrado en aquel chico al que una vez amó, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder levantarse. Se tambaleaba, sus piernas temblaban sin sostener ni siquiera su peso y sabía que seguramente no podría llevarse a Yuu, pero su fuerza de voluntad conseguiría sacarle vivo de allí.

Aprovechando la distracción y la ayuda de los compañeros de Yuu, llegó hasta él cayendo de rodillas sobre el dulce rostro que ahora Yuu tenía en aquel profundo sueño. Lo observó unos segundos acariciando con su guante manchado de sangre aquella frente, apartando con suavidad su flequillo.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí – susurró Mika sin apenas poder ponerse en pie.

Cuando lo consiguió, tomó a Yuu con más penas que gloria y lo cargó a la espalda caminando con lentitud y agonía. Cada paso era un infierno pero le alejaba de la batalla, era un paso a la seguridad y a la salvación de su amigo. Todos distraían a los vampiros mientras Mika trataba de alejar a Yuu lo más posible. Viendo sus fuerzas decaer una y otra vez, acabó entrando en uno de los altos edificios derruidos y dejó a Yuu apoyado contra una de las paredes descansando. Él necesitaba reponer fuerzas para sacarle, pero una parte profunda de su alma sabía que no saldría de aquella.

Tocó la herida de su pecho que trataba de cicatrizar sin mucho éxito. La sangre fresca llenó de nuevo su guante ya manchado, no… no saldría de aquella, no sin beber sangre humana, pero a eso se negaba rotundamente. No quería convertirse en su totalidad en esos seres a los que despreciaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos resbalando por su mejilla, pero la sonrisa, volvió a iluminar su rostro.

\- Lo siento, Yuu, pero morir por ti una vez más, no está tan mal – lanzó sus palabras al viento dejándose llevar por el sueño, el agotamiento y la oscuridad. Su mano cayó sin fuerza desde el pecho hasta los escombros del suelo donde estaba sentado.

La brisa que corría entre las puertas y las ventanas destrozadas hizo que Yuu abriera los ojos. La oscuridad le embargó por completo, no podía ver nada a su alrededor y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en alguna zona a cubierto, un edificio que hacía silbar el viento entre sus múltiples agujeros. Por el hueco de lo que una vez fue la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba algo… iluminaba a alguien, de extraño cabello rubio, de blanca ropa manchada y ahogada en sangre. Recordó a Mika, él había estado allí, había ido a ayudarle y le habían atravesado el pecho frente a él. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos una vez más, no podía perderle otra vez, no a Mika.

\- Mika – gritó desesperado poniéndose en pie, corriendo y arrastrándose por el suelo cuando tropezaba y caía sobre los escombros hasta que llegó a él – Mika – repitió al llegar a él.

Se sentó a su lado y lo cogió entre sus brazos hundiendo el rostro de aquel chico en su pecho. Lloró desconsoladamente hasta que sintió la tos del joven. Estaba débil, su pulso se debilitaba pero estaba vivo, se mantenía vivo.

\- Ey, Mika, vamos… vas a ponerte bien, no voy a dejar que mueras.

\- Márchate, Yuu – susurró.

Aquello le recordó nuevamente a la primera vez que Mika perdió su vida por él, pidiéndole y suplicándole que se marchase. Lo había hecho… se marchó abandonándole y ahora… Mika era uno de ellos por su culpa. Derramó las lágrimas dejando que cayesen sobre la mejilla de ese rubio que tenía un rostro angelical y unos colmillos vampíricos de los seres más despreciables que Yuu jamás conoció.

\- No me pidas eso, no otra vez. No te abandonaré.

\- No puedes salvarme. Mi vida se agota – susurró Mika – márchate y no me veas morir. Por favor.

\- Jamás. Tú no vas a morir.

\- No quiero discutir contigo en mis últimos momentos, así que vete ya.

\- Debe de haber una forma de ayudarte – susurró Yuu más preocupado que nunca – dime cómo puedo ayudarte – gritó enfadado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada cuando su amigo se moría frente a él.

\- Mátame – susurró Mika – si quieres ayudarme… sólo mátame.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Yuu. No podía pedirle algo así, él no era capaz de matar a Mika, le era simplemente inconcebible. Las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos por unos segundos, estaba en shock, su mente aún no podía reaccionar con claridad a lo que ese chico le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

\- Yo… - trató de hablar pero Mika elevó su débil mano hasta alcanzar la mano de Yuu y mirarla con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Hazlo, por favor. Me duele – susurró – acaba con mi dolor cuanto antes, mientras siga siendo yo mismo.

\- Siempre has sido tú mismo.

\- No… mírame bien, soy un monstruo.

\- Yo no puedo matarte.

\- Te amé, Yuu – confesó de golpe sorprendiendo a Yuu – fuiste… eres lo más importante para mí. Saber que estás a salvo es suficiente. Ahora acaba con mi dolor. Si eres tú quien pone paz en mi vida, seré muy feliz.

\- No lo haré – lloró de nuevo Yuu.

Mika fijó sus ojos unos segundos en aquellos llorosos ojos y condujo su mano hasta la mejilla del joven, limpiando como pudo las lágrimas que corrían mejilla abajo. Yuu tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en los del débil rubio mientras presionaba el dorso de la mano contra su mejilla.

\- Te quiero – dijo al final cerrando los ojos, dejándose envolver por la sensación de la mano de Mika en su mejilla.

\- Lo siento, Yuu – susurró Mika – siento no poder corresponderte, ya no.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó preocupado – has dicho que me amaste.

\- El amor es sólo un sentimiento de humanos y yo… ya no lo soy. Las cadenas que pusieron en mi corazón borraron todo rastro de sentimientos humanos.

\- Entonces yo las romperé por ti – gritó Yuu golpeando con su frente el ensangrentado pecho de Mika – no te rindas, por favor, sé que aún puedes tener sentimientos dentro de ti.

\- No queda nada, Yuu. Todo es dolor, oscuridad, tristeza y soledad. Cuando me miro, sólo veo el monstruo en el que me he convertido. Mereces algo mucho mejor que yo. Ahora has encontrado buenos amigos.

\- Pero no son tú – lloró desconsoladamente – a ellos no les amo como a ti. Daría mi vida por la tuya, Mika. Por favor… no me dejes, no puedes dejarme solo otra vez. No lo soportaría. Déjame demostrarte que aún quedan sentimientos en ti, puedo sacarlos, puedo hacerlo…

Mika sonrió. Yuu seguía siendo tan terco y cabezota como siempre. Recordaba cómo le riñó cuando se enteró que donaba su sangre a un noble para que le dieran comida y otras cosas que necesitaban. Siempre había tratado de protegerle pese a que siempre era Mika quien acababa cuidando de él.

Por un instante, Yuu miró aquellos ojos azules, seguía viendo a Mika reflejado en ellos, al antiguo Mika. Recordaba su elegante y pegadiza sonrisa, su amabilidad, su ternura con los demás, la preocupación y las ganas de vivir, pero esos vampiros se habían llevado todo en él, toda su bondad, su dulzura, el amor que residía en él se había marchitado como cual flor se hiela ante una tormenta. Habían matado al anterior Mika y aún así, Yuu lo amaba. Se aproximó hasta sus labios y los unió a los suyos con suavidad. Era posible que fuera su último beso, que nunca más volvieran a tener una oportunidad así.

La mano de Mika aún estaba firmemente sujeta en la de Yuu, pegada a su mejilla pese al tierno beso que ambos se estaban ofreciendo. Mika lo intentó con todo su ser, debía disfrutarlo, tenía que hacerlo, pero sólo sentía dolor y agotamiento, sin embargo… aunque no conseguía sentir amor, sentía felicidad, después de tanto tiempo era feliz, pero aquello no podía seguir. Sabía de sobra que amargaría la vida de Yuu, que se la destrozaría si continuaban con aquello, le partiría el corazón. Con su mano libre, aprovechando que Yuu sí estaba disfrutando aquel beso, trató de acercar la mano a la empuñadura del alma maldita de su amigo. Quería desenvainar, quería matarse él mismo para evitarle más dolor a Yuu y evitárselo él, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Yuu pareció darse cuenta en el preciso momento en que los dedos de Mika tocaban la empuñadura y caía su mano completamente muerta a un lateral.

El beso perdió su romanticismo, perdió la pasión y se llevaba la vida de Mika. Un segundo es lo que le costó a Yuu darse cuenta de que aquellos labios que le habían hecho feliz, ya no seguían el movimiento de su boca, que aquellos preciosos ojos azules se habían cerrado, que su nariz ya no expulsaba el aire necesario para continuar respirando ni volvería a sentir el cálido aliento de Mika.

\- MIKA – gritó Yuu sin poder creérselo, pero su amigo ya no contestó.

El dolor de la perdida no hizo más que agrandar la penosa situación de Yuu, que lloró y lloró desconsoladamente frente al cuerpo de su amigo. Por suerte para él, sus amigos aparecieron en aquel momento tratando de alejarle del cuerpo de su amigo pese a que Yuu se resistía a alejarse de Mika. Los dos fueron llevados de inmediato a la base.

\- Se está desangrando – escuchaba Yuu que decía uno de los médicos – necesita sangre urgentemente.

Yuu abrió los ojos al instante incorporándose con rapidez, hasta que sintió un dolor en su brazo. Tenía una aguja clavada y le estaban haciendo una transfusión de sangre. Estaba en el hospital y no sabía cómo había llegado allí pero las lágrimas brotaron una vez más de sus ojos.

\- Mika – susurró recordando lo ocurrido, rozando sus labios con aquellos dedos que aún mantenían la sangre seca de su amigo - ¿Dónde está Mika? – gritó haciendo que un par de enfermeros se girasen hacia él.

Al ver que le miraban pero no tenían intención de darle ningún tipo de explicación a su pregunta, decidió quitarse la vía él mismo quejándose por el dolor al sacar la aguja. Se levantó de la camilla sintiendo sus piernas flaquear al contacto con el suelo, pero Guren llegó enseguida hasta él obligándole a tumbarse de nuevo, algo que no fue fácil con un Yuu forcejeando a más no poder.

\- Dejadme verle – gritaba Yuu - ¿Dónde está? Quiero ver a Mika.

\- Mika… él… - intentó susurrar Guren pero Yuu podía ver algo extraño en su mirada, algo que no le gustó.

\- Guren, hay que sedarle, está muy nervioso y podría hacerse daño.

\- No, no me sedéis, quiero ver a Mika. Necesito verle – gritaba una y otra vez mientras sujetaban su brazo y le inyectaban el sedante, pese a que él trató de resistirse.

Aquella noche, Yuu volvió a soñar con la sonrisa de Mika. Recordaba tantas cosas de él, sus discusiones cuando eran pequeños y cómo había tratado de alejarse de él pese a que Mika siempre le perseguía con una gran sonrisa tratando de convencerle que serían familia, tratando de integrarle con los demás niños del orfanato. No se dio cuenta ni una sola vez de todo lo que Mika ocultaba tras aquella radiante sonrisa que animaba a todo el mundo.

El día que Yuu finalmente decidió darle una oportunidad y ser su amigo, descubrió la cruel verdad tras ese chico. Cómo sus padres habían abusado de él, le habían golpeado y cuando se cansaron de hacerlo, lo tiraron de un coche en marcha dejándole en la calle malherido. Pero él sonreía. Ahora no podía creerse que ese chico que pese a su trágico pasado conseguía confiar en la gente, fuera ahora un vampiro sin sentimientos. Le habían arrebatado todo. Con ese pensamiento y el corazón encogido, se despertó Yuu de golpe sintiendo una mano tapando su boca.

Shinoa estaba allí, frente a él. Para su asombro, su compañero Shiho Kimizuki también estaba sacando una jeringuilla del tubo. Habían inyectado algo para que él despertase, algo que agradecía, porque necesitaba ver a Mika.

\- Necesito que permanezcas en silencio, ¿vale? – le susurró Shinoa – si nos pillan no podrás ver a Mika. ¿Lo entiendes?

Yuu asintió con la cabeza y Shinoa apartó la mano de su boca. No podía sonreír, era imposible para él sin saber qué había ocurrido con Mika, teniendo el recuerdo muy presente de cómo había tratado de coger su espada y ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas para acabar con su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en las pocas ganas que Mika tenía por vivir y sabía que algo tenía que hacer. Aun así, estaba feliz de que allí estuvieran sus amigos para ayudarle en todo.

\- Te llevaremos hasta él – comentó Shiho.

\- ¿Está bien?

Un nuevo silencio se hizo, un silencio que al final acabó rompiendo su compañera rubia, Sangu. Siempre había sido algo más habladora que el resto pese a su rivalidad infantil contra Shinoa.

\- Bien… lo que es bien… no está – acabó afirmando – pero está vivo, por el momento.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Encontramos entre su ropa unos frascos con sangre. Había perdido tanta que tuvimos que dársela. Está muy débil pero respira. Sus heridas están curando con mucha lentitud. Puede morir en cualquier momento. Lo tienen en el calabozo, nadie aquí se fía de un vampiro.

Los chicos bajaron hacia el calabozo con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta donde tenían recluido a Mika. Fue Yuu el primero en asomarse viéndole tirado en aquel frío suelo, entre la penumbra y la humedad. Ni siquiera le habían cambiado la ensangrentada ropa.

\- Mika – susurró.

\- No sé si puede oírte – comentó Shinoa – está muy débil.

\- ¿Qué necesita? – preguntó Yuu preocupado - ¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

\- Analizamos la sangre que llevaba. Es sangre de vampiro. Creemos que está así de débil porque no se está alimentando de sangre humana.

\- ¿Sólo necesita eso? – preguntó Yuu sacando una sonrisa - Le daré toda la que quiera entonces.

\- No la aceptará – comentó una cabizbaja Shinoa – ya lo intenté. Él me salvó la vida en ese campo de batalla, así que bajé un día para ofrecérsela. Sé que le quieres y no podía dejar que muriese. No quiso, dijo que aceptarla sería convertirse en uno de ellos por completo y no quiere ser un monstruo.

\- Abrid la puerta – dijo un decidido Yuu – así tenga que obligarle, él no morirá frente a mí de nuevo si puede salvarse.

Sus compañeros le hicieron caso, permitiéndole entrar en aquella oscura celda. Yuu caminó decidido hasta quedarse frente a Mika, todavía tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo temblando de frío. Se quitó la chaqueta pasándosela por encima de los hombros y frotó sus brazos tratando de que entrase en calor. Mika abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto, al oler aquel aroma que tan bien reconocía en la chaqueta que le habían colocado encima.

\- ¿Yuu? – preguntó.

\- Soy yo – sonrió – creí que estabas muerto.

\- Pronto lo estaré – dijo Mika – mis heridas no están curando nada bien. Será por ese arma demoníaca, no lo sé. ¿Has venido a cumplir mi deseo? ¿Has venido a matarme? – sonrió.

\- No. He venido a pedirte yo un favor mucho más grande.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

\- Quiero tu vida.

\- Es tuya, siempre lo ha sido. Por favor… mátame.

\- Quiero tu vida pero no en el sentido que estás pensando, quiero que vivas por mí, para mí, que estés conmigo.

\- Eso no puede ser. Tú eres un humano, yo un vampiro. No hay sitio para la convivencia.

\- Quiero que bebas mi sangre y te recuperes, que me protejas y que siempre estés a mi lado.

\- No voy a beber tu sangre – dijo tratando de apartarse pese a ver cómo Yuu movía el cuello de su camiseta incitándole y exponiendo su cuello ante él.

\- Hazlo, por favor. No soportaría perderte una vez más.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- Sí puedes.

\- No quiero ser un monstruo completo. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú prometiste matarlos a todos, pues bien, yo soy uno de ellos, mátame de una vez y acaba con mi sufrimiento.

\- Vive y acaba tú con el mío – le dijo Yuu cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa para acercarle a él.

Mika abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De qué sufrimiento le hablaba? Era incomprensible para él, no podía entender a qué se refería Yuu con aquellas palabras cargadas de dolor y tristeza.

\- Creí que estabas muerto por mi culpa, todas y cada una de las noches he soñado con tu muerte, no he dormido desde que moriste. No me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo. Necesito que vivas y que me recuerdes todos los días que me quieres, que estarás conmigo, porque sólo confío en ti, en quien lo dio todo por salvarme, en quien entregó su propia humanidad por mí. Así que muerde de una maldita vez – lloró Yuu cogiendo con fuerza de nuevo el cuello de su camiseta tirando de ella para exponer otra vez su cuello frente a él – hazlo – le gritó.

\- Aléjate, Yuu – lloró esta vez Mika – aléjate de mí, aleja tu cuello. No quiero convertirme en un monstruo.

\- No permitiré que mueras – susurró Yuu cerca de su oído, acercando su expuesto cuello hacia los labios de Mika, dejando que él se impregnase con su olor hasta que su instinto le hiciera caer en la tentación y tuviera que morder.

Mika trató de distraer su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero el aroma de Yuu seguía introduciéndose en sus fosas nasales, su voz, pausada, calmada y llena de autodeterminación le incitaba a cometer el mayor de sus pecados. Luchaba contra sus ideas, no quería ser ese monstruo del que una vez trataron de huir, no quería convertirse en uno de ellos, pero al final, su sed de sangre le hizo caer en la mayor de las lujurias, en aquel pecado que alejaría aún más a Yuu de su lado.

Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Yuu al notar cómo los colmillos de Mika atravesaban su piel succionando la sangre que necesitaba para recuperarse. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, él también había necesitado una transfusión, pero aun así… a él al menos le darían la sangre que necesitaba, no podía decir lo mismo de Mika, a quien habían abandonado en ese calabozo para que muriese solo como un perro abandonado.

El sonido de la sangre corriendo y la succión de los labios de Mika hicieron que ese débil chico sonriera. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de Mika sin moverse, dejando que tomase de él todo lo que necesitase, pero una duda llegó a su mente.

\- ¿Era cierto, Mika? – Mika abrió los ojos y Yuu sintió como movía levemente la cabeza, pero él le impidió que hablase, necesitaba tomar más sangre – lo siento… si ese vampiro te hizo algo más… carnal como él lo llamo, lo siento mucho. No quería dejarte allí.

Pese a que Yuu le había estado impidiendo que soltase aquellos colmillos de su cuello, Mika igualmente consiguió soltar el agarre observando al debilitado Yuu. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las comisuras de sus labios por si quedaba algo de sangre y miró a Yuu acariciando con sutileza su flequillo hasta apartarlo de su mirada.

\- Tenías que hacerlo, yo te lo pedí. Habrías muerto conmigo aquel día.

\- Pero no moriste.

\- No. Me convirtieron en algo mucho peor. No desearía que te hubiera pasado a ti. Si hubiera sido así, jamás me lo habría perdonado.

\- Te quiero – susurró Yuu colocando su mano en la mejilla de Mika, acariciándole con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos hacia la nuca del rubio mientras aproximaba sus labios una vez más a los de su amigo.

Yuu observó cómo aquel característico tono azul de los ojos de Mika desaparecía para nunca volver. Trató de disimularlo, pero algo dentro de él se rompió en aquel momento sabiendo… que jamás volvería el antiguo Mika, que esos ojos que tanto le enamoraban no volverían a adquirir su color original, ahora eran rojos, como el del resto de los vampiros. Mika pareció percatarse de que era eso lo que su amigo y amante miraba y apartó la mirada con rapidez.

Sentía asco de sí mismo, repulsión por convertirse en algo tan vil y rastrero, todo por mantenerse un poco más con vida por estar con Yuu. Sin embargo, el moreno colocó sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Mika obligándole a mirarle. No podía dejar que aquello le afectase.

\- Siempre voy a recordar tus ojos, Mika, los tengo grabados a fuego en mi corazón y estos rojos también me gustan, porque significa que puedo seguir mirándote, que sigues vivo y es por mí. Siempre me has amado, siempre me has protegido y esta vez seré yo quien te proteja a ti de los humanos. No dejaré que nada te ocurra.

\- No puedo vivir entre vampiros ni tampoco entre humanos, he traicionado a ambos.

\- Nos iremos de aquí, tú y yo, solos. Vagaremos por este desolado mundo y sobreviviremos. Podemos cazar para alimentarnos, podemos cultivar con nuestras manos y yo… yo puedo darte la sangre que necesites. Si tú cuidas de mí, yo siempre cuidaré de ti – le aclaró Yuu poniendo sus manos una a cada lado de sus mejillas.

\- Yo siempre voy a protegerte – comentó Mika colocando sus manos sobre las de Yuu.

Yuu aprovechó aquel momento para besar a Mika. Quizá no tendría otra oportunidad de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que no hubieran abandonado todo rastro de la humanidad, hasta que no despistasen a esos vampiros que les perseguían.

\- Salgamos de aquí – le insistió Yuu cogiendo la mano de Mika para ayudarle a levantarse.

Para su asombro, las heridas de Mika estaban curando a mayor velocidad que antes, seguramente por la sangre humana que había bebido y le había transformado en un vampiro completo. Gracias a sus amigos y a la oscuridad de aquella noche que se encargó de tapar la luna con sus nubes, pudieron escapar sin problemas. Seguramente al día siguiente sería toda una odisea y mandarían grupos en la búsqueda de ambos, pero ellos estaban decididos a irse. No podían confiar en nadie, ni humanos ni vampiros, tan sólo se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente para ambos.

No se detuvieron en toda la noche pese a que Yuu a veces se paralizaba unos segundos y miraba atrás, echando de menos quizá a sus amigos, a esos grandes amigos que había hecho en aquel lugar donde los últimos humanos se creían a salvo.

\- Si quieres volver con ellos, lo entenderé – dijo Mika al ver sus ojos cargados en nostalgia y dudas.

\- No – dijo convencido, girándose hacia Mika y sonriendo – quiero irme contigo, quiero estar a tu lado.

\- Podemos refugiarnos hoy en esa cueva de ahí y mañana seguir caminando – comentó Mika al ver que ambos estaban agotados.

\- De acuerdo.

Dentro de la cueva, Mika se quitó la capa para colocarla en el suelo a forma de manta. Necesitaba descansar durante unos minutos, reponer fuerzas y terminar de curar sus heridas. Yuu imitó a su compañero y se tumbó a su lado de frente, mirando aquellos ojos rojos que trataban de evitar cruzarse con los de Yuu, aquello le hacía sonreír al moreno, porque podía ver que Mika seguía siendo el mismo chico, en el fondo, daba igual lo que hubieran hecho o en qué le habían convertido, podía ver su corazón, su alma y seguía siendo ese chico dulce preocupado por él. Seguía queriéndole, aunque dijera que no podía sentir nada, lo notaba.

Yuu fue el primero en decidirse, en lanzarse hacia los labios de Mika besándolos con pasión y determinación. El rubio se quedó estático durante unos segundos, sin entender cómo era posible que Yuu siguiera amando a un monstruo como él. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas distrayendo a Yuu por un segundo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado al separarse de sus labios.

\- Yo… no puedo amarte.

\- Sé que aún guardas sentimientos, Mika. Si no los tuvieras, no llorarías como lo haces – le explicó Yuu – no te importaría tanto lo que pensase, tampoco te habría importado lo que me ocurriera, aún me amas, por eso viniste a buscarme, no puedes vivir sin mí como yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Eso sigue siendo amor, Mika – sonrió Yuu.

\- Pero las cadenas…

\- Ya te dije que yo las romperé para ti. Déjame convencerte de que aún puedes sentir, de que aún me amas – susurró rozando sus labios, besándole una vez más con pasión, convenciendo esta vez a Mika para que continuase el beso.

La mano de Mikaela pasó tras la nuca del moreno aproximándole ligeramente hacia él, permitiéndole así recorrer sus labios con la lengua exigiéndole el permiso para entrar en su boca. Yuu despegó sus labios, abriéndolos ligeramente hasta que Mika tuvo la abertura suficiente para colar su lengua dentro de aquella cavidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el corazón helado y encadenado de Mika volvió a latir con fuerza. Quizá ni él se había percatado de sus sentimientos ocultos, de todo lo que deseaba salir y no podía, pero que Yuu estaba dispuesto a sacar de nuevo a la superficie. Entre aquellos besos, notaba los sentimientos de Mika, seguían estando allí para él.

Ese tímido beso que había comenzado con gran ternura, ahora se había vuelto uno mucho más pasional. La mano de Yuu, firmemente posicionada en la mejilla de Mika, acabó bajando con suavidad, deslizándose por aquella suave piel de su nuca, enredando sus dedos en la melena del rubio, disfrutando del cosquilleo de aquellas hebras doradas correr con maestría entre ellos. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque se negó a soltar el beso, dejando que Mika siguiera introduciendo su lengua, que jugasen ambas lenguas como si no existiera un mañana. Ambos se habían deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo y por fin estaban juntos.

Yuu no detuvo su mano, acarició cada músculo pese a que Mika aún llevaba la ropa, pero una vez estuvo en su cintura, se detuvo colando la mano bajo la ropa para tocar finalmente la pálida piel del vampiro. Sentir cómo Mika se estremecía durante unos segundos y ahogaba un gemido en su boca le alegró, aquello significaba que no había perdido el sentido del placer, aún podía disfrutar de las cosas mundanas, que aún había una parte de él que recordaba lo que era ser humano, lo que era sentir, amar, disfrutar.

\- Creo… que aún te deseo – susurró Mika rozando los labios de Yuu.

\- Lo sé y me gusta que lo hagas.

Ante aquellas palabras, Mika tomó la iniciativa. Él nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien valiente pero tampoco se le podía tachar de cobarde en absoluto, era un chico decidido cuando algo le importaba, cuando se trataba de proteger a los seres que más amaba en aquel mundo, y sólo le quedaba una persona importante, Yuu. A él le protegería de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo si fuera necesario.

Mika, ahora más tranquilo después de todo lo que había vivido, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el siguiente beso de Yuu, más pasional, mucho más dominante pero él… no iba a dejarse dominar pese a que amaba a ese chico y su manía por hacer las cosas sin pensar. Con la pierna, Mika consiguió empujar lo suficiente el cuerpo de Yuu hasta dejarle bajo él. No quería hacer más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria y es que… acababa de convertirse en un vampiro al completo, no estaba seguro dónde estaba su límite, cuánta fuerza tenía ahora, así que decidió ir con cuidado. Aun así, no dejó de besarle ni un segundo, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía humano aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

Las rápidas y hábiles manos de Mika no tardaron en empezar a desabrochar aquella chaqueta oscura que llevaba Yuu, apartando prenda a prenda hasta conseguir ver ese leve rubor en las mejillas del moreno cuando quedó completamente desnudo frente a él. Muchas veces se habían visto desnudos, habían vivido juntos en el orfanato y en la granja de los vampiros cuando sólo eran ganado, pero ese día todo era diferente, ambos sentían que su relación iba a cruzar barreras, que esas cadenas en el corazón de Mika iban cayendo, oxidándose hasta hacerse añicos y corroerse.

Entre besos y caricias, Yuu consiguió colar su temblorosa mano hacia la entrepierna del rubio, colándose a través del dobladillo del pantalón y esquivando su ropa interior. Rozó con sus yemas la punta del miembro de aquel rubio que le volvía loco, de ese chico por el que perdía la cabeza completamente y movió el dedo en pequeños círculos consiguiendo escuchar algún jadeo de vez en cuando de aquella irresistible y sensual boca.

Mika ayudó a su compañero bajándose el pantalón hasta terminar de quitárselo. Estaba deseando tener a Yuu finalmente para él sólo. Tenía la sensación de que aquel día, en ese preciso momento, la vida de ambos comenzaría. Estaban juntos y aunque les perseguirían los humanos y los vampiros, ellos estaban felices y unidos.

Introdujo sus dedos en la boca del moreno permitiéndole que fuera él mismo quien los chupase y los lubricase antes de llevarlos hacia su entrada. Con mucho cuidado, fue abriéndose paso en aquella entrada que nadie había usurpado todavía. Mika se dedicó a dilatarle todo lo que pudo antes de coger su miembro para empezar a masajearlo levemente, excitándose y dispuesto a entrar en el chico que siempre fue el amor de su vida, con quien querría pasar el resto de su vida pese a que su juventud se había estancado ahora que había probado la sangre humana.

Con un quejido, Yuu le recibió cerrando los ojos y agarrándose con fuerza a los fuertes brazos de Mika. El dolor recorría todo su interior, se intensificaba en la zona de los riñones y subía con lentitud por su espalda, pero trató de silenciar sus gemidos, hasta que Mika mordió con sensualidad su cuello nuevamente. No podía evitarlo, la sangre de aquel chico le excitaba el doble, así que succionó levemente alimentándose, llenándose de energía mientras penetraba con cuidado a Yuu hasta que se acostumbró a él. Tardó unos minutos, pero Mika tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que no forzó hasta que sintió que Yuu conseguía disfrutar con sus movimientos, fue entonces cuando decidió acelerar el ritmo hasta alcanzar uno frenético y cargado de pasión y salvajismo. Yuu fue el primero en correrse y en parte, aliviarse cuando sintió que Mika soltaba su cuello. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo ese rubio había entrelazado sus dedos de la mano con los suyos, pero sonrió al recordar lo romántico que podía ser Mika además de pasional.

Apenas tardó unos minutos más en correrse Mika, pero aquella vez, pese a todo lo que habían vivido, sintió que sólo con Yuu podía ser él mismo, que sólo a él podía mostrarle su debilidad, contarle sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, porque confiaba en Yuu, porque desde ese momento, nadie más volvería a separarles. Vagarían juntos por un mundo desolado, pero no tenían miedo, estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de sobrevivir y lo harían siempre juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
